conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Archangel: The start of world war 3
I have always been in the shadows. With nothing that can stop me. Russia, the country began stocking up on weapons. They had there reasons. The U.S was now done with watching Russia become stronger. The U.S sent men to strike them. Then an infection broke out in New York City. This is how the events to come began. I then woke up. I had found out I was in a lab cell. Soon I would find out that I had power. I got up from a steel slab. Two scientist were outside of the cell. “He was fast healing powers that are not like any infected.” A scientist said. I looked at him. I had no idea who I was. I saw the door open and a person with a gas mask walked In. “Come on your coming with me.” The person said. I transformed my hands into a three fingers and a thumb talion-like appendages! I brought them through the person. Blood hit the Aground! Then I quickly moved my left arm to the side! The person came off it. They hit the wall! Blood was on the wall. “Call security we need help!” The scientist yelled. It was chaos. Another ran past the door! Then something came through the window. It has a claw growing out of its wrist. It had a tail. Its skin was gone only muscle and bone showed. It was a Ravager. It jumped at the scientist that ran past the door! Then it landed on him causing the scientist to hit the ground. It then bore its sharp teeth into the scientist skin! The scream of the scientist was enough to make somebody pass out. Another Ravager came and killed the other scientist. Then another. This one had slowly started to get its skin back. It had a tail that had a spike at the end. “You will make a good snake for us human.” The Ravager said. They were called Ravager elites. They could talk. They always had a rough voice. I just stared at them. In my eyes there was wrath. I quickly jumped. The two Ravagers that were feeding on the scientist also jumped at me. I brought my foot into the side of one! It fell hurt! The other managed to hit me with its claw causing a long cut on my face! Blood dripped down on it. I grabbed its arm and elbowed it in the ribs which showed. There was a crack and pieces of bone went flying through the air! I let go of it! Then my feet hit the ground. I didn’t talk to it. “Looks like you couldn't stop me!” I said my voice cold. “You can’t be human!” The Ravager elite said. “Oh, you finally figured that out?” I said laughing. I transformed into my claw form. The one I mention when I stabbed the person. The Ravager elite lunged forward and tried to use its tail! My left claws went up and caught the Ravager elite in the right side of its chest! I grabbed on to its heart! Then I ripped its heart out! Blood went all over the place. “I told you, you couldn't stop me!” I said. I rushed out the window and jumped. It was by that time noon. I landed on the ground. A few people who had on military uniforms were standing around. They were barricaded in, also had M-16 in there hands. They were talking to each other. Then they saw me. Quickly I ran at them. I jumped over the barricade. Then I grabbed the weapon from one of them! I used it and bashed his head! “**** we need reinforcements now!” A soldier said. I could here the panic in his voice. I quickly grabbed him by the throat. Tendrils slowly started to go up my arms. Then it engulfed him! I consumed him! I took his form. Now I blended in with the humans! I have to find out how this happened to me. I began to walk through the crowed city. As I was looking around I saw that many people didn’t realize about the virus. A huge tav with a reporter on it papered. “Its chaos on the South side of New York as military forces try to blockade the infected area. Also they are searching for survivors.” A reporter who was a women said. I looked around. Soldiers came out of the shadows. “Okay secure the area.” A man said. A barricade was set up. I looked around. Nobody know who I was. Then I saw there field commander hiding in an alley. I snuck behind him. “Okay I will make sure that the North side is protected.” The commander said. I grabbed him and sent my hand through his chest. Then Tendrils wrapped around him. I absorbed him. I now know that there was a company that was on the other side of New York City on the West side. This place was kind of infected. I quickly jumped. Then started to run up a building. I grabbed onto the ledge. I’m not a big fan of heights. Then I climb up. It was cold. The wind blow on my jacket. I had a hood up above my head. My eyes were crimson red. “I have to find out more about my self.” I said. I quickly jumped off the building. I hit the other building. All of a sudden a Ravager appeared on the roof! I stood there looking at it! My eyes were filled with rage. Then I transformed into my claw form. We both looked at each other. I was also an animal. We weren’t that different but I still was need more power. The Ravager jumped forward and tried to attack me! I jumped back! Sparks went up. I rushed forward! Sprinting I was faster then the fastest man. The only way I could get faster is by absorbing the Ravager. Then I brought my claw to the side! Slash! For a moment there was silence it seemed as though nothing moved. Then the Ravager fell blood on the ground. My claws had gone through the bone into the lungs! I took a deep breath. I was completely beat. I looked down. There was a military helicopter. It was followed by more helicopters. I had to follow it. I ran and then jumped off the building. I gripped onto a helicopter. Then I quickly opened the glass window. I grabbed onto the pilot. Then I throw him out! “Well, good bye.” I said. I got into the sit. I transformed and put the head set on. “We are nearing the meeting place no sign of any Ravagers.” A pilot said. “Roger, that.” Another pilot said static in his voice because of the radio. Soon we came to a huge building. The helicopters landed. I did to. Then I got out and transformed into a soldier. All of a sudden the president stepped out of the helicopter. “You soldier escort the president now!” An officer said to me. I walked over and lead the president to a room. “Thank you soldier.” The president said. All of a sudden a senator entered the room. I grabbed him by the soldier. “You have to wash your hands first.” I said. “What this is outrages!” The senator said. He went to the mens room. I grabbed him then used consumed him. Then I transformed into him. I started to walk out. There was no sign of anybody around. I walked into the room were the president was. “This infection is now a force! We must go to war and deploy code name: Shield Beta. This will protect every city that is not infected!” The president said. I transformed back to my self. “Really, This virus is unstoppable.” I said. “What are you?” The president asked puzzled but not the least bit surprised. “My name is Wolf I’m here to tell you of the dangers if something that you have not tested it.” I said. “Guards seize him now!” The president said. I quickly ran out of the building. ****! A soldier with a gas mask came in! He aimed his gun! Bang! I jumped narrowly dogging the bullet! It knocked some hair out! I then kicked him causing the soldier to hit the wall! He wheezed a little I wasn’t going to kill him. He had a Brugger & Thomet MP9. I picked it up. Then I ran out. Why would America want to protect cites, towns, and villages? I made it down the hall. Military forces were at the door. There was only one way to get out of here. I rushed to the garage. There was a motorcycle. “Nice!” I said. I got on it. Then I started it up. I could hear the roar of the engine. The bike went forward. I turned it around and went down the hall. The door that lead to the outside was glass. “What the hell is he doing?” A soldier said. “Take cover.” Another said. My new bike broke the glass and I went over there heads. This felt so good. “Fire!” I heard the shout but I was already gone. I had to leave New York City as fast as I can. I drove off however soon I came up to a human. It was a girl. She had for arms swords. She had sharp teeth and had what looked like sword like arms coming out of its back! “Meat!” The thing whispered. It lunged forward at me I quickly transformed into my claw form. I blocked the attack. The girl was only 16 years old. “I don’t want to hurt you.” I said. I turned and elbowed it. I jumped back. These things I guess the military calls them Pyro’s. They are the main hunters that are used by the infected which are called ''inficere. ''They are always a girl. Sometime they will become elites which makes them more intelligent but they are normally like this one. She had no cloths on at all. I kicked her in the stomach. She grunted! Then I brought two fingers and hit her in the spinal cord! She kneed to the ground and tried to move but couldn’t. “What did you do to me?” The Pyro asked. “Your paralyzed and now there is nothing that stops me from killing you at all.” I said in a calm voice. There is power. The good and bad kind. Hate, anger, rage, destruction, killing, etc. That is what evil is. Infected or human who go down that path have power to torture, kill, and if they are stronger turn somebody into infected. The other side can do stuff like heal, rise dead, make a sword out of light, and teleport. Then there was another side a side that has been locked up for ages. I didn’t know about it until I had found out about me. I tell you this because you should choose wisely. I quickly grabbed the pyro by the throat. “Your coming with me now.” I said. I need a test subject and somebody I can take over. My decision also caused me to become light. I got on my bike. The girl in my hands I lead her away. We soon arrived to the border. We were not that far from a small town. So I drove there. This town was military. It was not like any other town. Soldiers where every were. I quickly got the feeling that we were on the verge of war. Chapter 2 General Right, the man who know a lot about war. He was watching Subject 0107 this whole time from a space staition. Although this space station was ahead of there time. It was not part of the U.S government but the president had built it and put general Right in charge of a new force called the United States Space Navy. The U.S.S.N was one of the biggest force in the world. Runehood6 16:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Plz do not edit this.